The Modifyers 3:Changing Love
by Modifyers Hq
Summary: "A Modifyer agent must not have emotional attachments, or they risk the mission at hand." Former agents face one more mission, rules are questioned, love is in the air, and Xero and Zero must make a choice. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1:Surprise

The Modi-pod brought Xero back to their air blimp base, leaving all her problems below.

"Hello," she yelled inside the seemingly empty base, only to hear silence. She placed the movie night snacks onto the table, expecting the unexpected.

"Zero… I know you're here. You couldn't sneak up on me last week, and you aren't going to succeed today."

"Oh, I got a few new tricks up my sleeve today," she heard the familiar voice say inside their shared room.

Choosing her steps carefully, struggling to make no more noise then a mouse would, rushing to the ajar door.

"There's no trick you have that I haven't figured out already," she said just before rushing through the door.

She looked in shock at the recorder, it's red blinking light staring back at her.

"Except maybe that one," she said genuinely surprised.

Without warning Zero grabbed hold onto Xero, his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms, locked under his grip.

"Well it's good to see that you're all healed up," she said surprised after last weeks embarrassing attempt.

"Never felt better," a huge smile across his face due to finally "defeating" his partner.

"Last week you used a pillow under the covers, this week a voice recorder. I wouldn't call that necessary fair."

"Whatever it takes to win," he rebuttal.

She was silent for a moment.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

Without saying another word Xero shifted her left foot behind his and put all her weight, and gravity, against him. The duo feel to the ground, Zero taking the blunt of the fall.

"That wasn't so fair," he said under her, his arms still around her.

"Whatever it takes to win," she rebuttal.

She easy slipped out of his loose grip, but didn't get off of him. "Better luck next time," she said gleefully. Without wasting another moment, and mustering all the courage she could, she said coyly, "You know the fall did hurt he … and your little sneak attack also hurted, and as the 10 time winner of just about everyone of our duels, I believe I deserve a reward."

He looked at her hesitantly. "And what is it that you want?"

She leaned in a little closer to him, her eyes quickly noticing the flush coming to his face, "How about you give me a little k-"

Before she could gain her reward, Mole entered the room. "Good news guys," he said stopping suddenly, shocked by the duo. "What in the heck did I just miss?"

"Nothing," the duo said as they both quickly got to their feet. "What were you going to tell us?" Xero asked.

Mole looked at them suspiciously for a moment then continued. "I gave Katz my report and you two should be back to work tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2:Back on the Field

The Modi-mobile droved through the streets. "Who are we dealing with now," Xero asked as she drifted through traffic.

Zero turned a radio dial revealing a monitor.

"Hello Agent's," Katz said through the monitor. "A silent alarm has gone off at the 'Forgo City Chemical Plant'. Security and personal have been safely evacuated. But they have report seeing a… man size cockroach in a suit and top hat"

The duo turned to Mole in the back seat. "Well, HQ files would tell you that this is probably the workings of The Roach, a petty, low level criminal."

"Low level thugs?" Xero asked disappointingly.

"This is an easy mission," Katz assured, "Their is little chance you two will have any issues during this mission."

"There is a 23% change this mission will go of course,"Mole said under his breath.

Katz looked at him with disapproving stare.

"Don't worry," Zero said trying to lighten the mood. "This mission won't end in a Katzs-trophe."

Katz looked at him unamused. "Ha-ha-ha," he falsely laughed. "I've never heard that one before. Katz out." With that the video monitor went blank.

Xero turned to Zero, hiding a smile with her hand, "Seriously?"

Zero shrugged, "It was worth it."

"Not really. He didn't even smile."

"No… He didn't," he said advertising his gaze outside the window.

Xero lowered her head to the steering wheel, hiding the blush that rushed to her cheeks.

* * *

A figure watched from above as the Modi-mobile moved through the streets. The moment the passengers exited the vehicle, he lunged towards them, only to be stopped by a steal like hold on his shoulder.

"Father said not to engage. Recon only," she warned him.

His red synthetic eyes turned on her. "We've been doing recon for weeks already," he said in a distorted voice.

"Father said…"

"I'm not going to engage. Just get a closer… recon." Without warning he grabbed onto her wrist and gave her a quick controlled shock, enough to release her cage like grip.

She watched as he fell to their unsuspecting prey. Prey that was already splitting up.

* * *

The group continued to drift apart, Mole in one direction, Xero and Zero in the other.

"So what are the chances we'll run into this cockroach man," Xero asked curiously.

"Usual person would have a pretty low chance of ever encountering anything out of the ordinary, but since we're not usual people…"

Xero was silent as they walked, her mind wandering, searching for the right moment.

"You know," Zero finally said breaking the silence, "I don't think Mole liked your idea of splitting up."

"Well you see… I suggested we split up because… I think we need to talk," she said choosing her words carefully.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" After a moment of silence he turned to Xero, already on the verge of tears. "Xero…" he said kindly. He looked at her with a warm and comforting smile.

Without saying a word she rushed to him and buried her face into his chest.

"Lacey almost killed you, I almost killed you. I left you to die, and I'll never forgive myself for that," she said as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. A feeling of relief washed over her, fee to admit her guilt openly, without the prying eyes of Katz or Mole.

Without saying a word he gently lifted her chin to his face, and she could now see his misty eyes. "Xero, you didn't leave me. In fact you saved me, in more ways than you know. If it wasn't for you I'd be robbing small stores for spare parts or even worse dead right now, sleeping with the fishes, if you didn't come rescue me. We won that night because you are the strongest, bravest, smartest woman I know. I believe it's about time you forgave yourself."

She kept her eyes on him, and not for the first time in along time, she wanted to tell him what she felt. "Zero…" she started, mustering up all the courage she could. "I-"

Before she could say another word, Mole was tossed right in between them from above a balcony.

"Mole?!" she said somewhat shocked and annoyed.

"I think I found him," Mole said tippsly.

"Thats one big bug," Zero said as he looked up the balcony Mole was thrown from.

The Roach looked down at them with a discuss that was usually reserved for him. "Cops?" he asked in a raspy voice, looking them up and down. "No… Modifyers."


	3. Chapter 3: The Roach

Xero pulled out her flamethrower started running up the stairs to the balcony.

"Xero wait!" Zero yelled chasing after her.

Mole layed on the floor for a moment, his mind syncing back in place. "Mole are you alright. Mole let me help you up," he begrudgingly muttered as he got back onto his feet. "Why don't those two just get a room already?"

* * *

Xero kicked down the door she saw Roach run through, her flamethrower at the ready. A look of confusion quickly spread across her face as she looked through the Roach-free room. "Where did he go?" she asked as she cautiously walked inside.

She turned as Zero rushed besides her. "Where did he go?" he asked equally confused.

"I'm not sure," she said as she looked around, seeing no other exists. "Your guess is as good as mines."

"You don't suppose he has the ability to shrink to the size of a common roach?" he asked unsure whether he just suggested a joke or a fact.

Before either one of them could say another word, a large figure dropped on them from the ceiling. In one quick swoop, he knocked both of their heads together, knocking them out cold.

"No, i can't shrink. But I'm good at clinging onto surfaces," he said circling around his prey.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," Roach said to his prisoners.

The duo looked in shock at the chains that shackled them together, upside down, over a vat of chemicals.

"For far too long my brethren have been exterminated by your kinds chemical warfare. Lives taken without remorse."

"So what's your plan?" Xero mocked, "your going to terrorize a group of picnickers?"

"Probably with his buddys, The Army Ants," Zero continued in the same mocking tone.

"Careful, they might get into the potato salad."

Roach turned to them unamused. "Unfortunately for you two, your humor won't release you from your chains. But it's like they say, kill them laughing," he said as he pulled a lever, initiating the descent of their chain. "Now if you comedians don't mind, I much rather not be here when the search party finds what remains they can scrap together," he said as he made his escape.

Xero let out a cough as they inched closer and closer to the chemical, the fumes already becoming nauseating. "Zero… I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait," Zero asked as he started wiggling within his chains.

Xero looked up, towards the acid, "It's kinda important, and I don't think we have all the time in the world."

"Relax, I got an idea."

Xero looked toward the acid again. "I'm all ears."

"I should have some emergency liquid nitrogen capsules that I use for my cold gun,but I can't seem to reach them."

"I think I can," Xero said flexing her wrist around. "Where?" she asked rummaging through his utility belt.

"Back pocket." Suddenly Zero started squirming. "Hey! In the pocket! In the pocket!"

"Sorry, sorry," Xero said, a flush and a embarrassed smile across her face. "Ok, got them," she said as she held onto two, cold to the touch, capsules.

"Now we got to time it just right," Zero warned, "Too soon and the chemicals will melt the ice before we reach it. Too late… then we might as well get rid of all nearby reflective surfaces."

Xero didn't answer, her laser like concentration focused on the deceptively inviting warmth of the chemical bath. The heat so intense, her hair was starting to feel like straw; the fumes so strong, neither could say any unnecessary word through the thick air.

"Now!" Zero yelled just as Xero dropped the capsules without a second to lose.

* * *

The Roach ran through the back doors as quickly as he could, hoping to put some distance between him and the factory.

"Hello Roach," a mysterious voice said behind him.

"He turned quickly to see a woman; turquoise and purple haired, dressed in black with a turquoise belt and buttons, purple leggings and sleeves, and fingerless gloves. Her eyes were a sickly yellow with blood red pupils.

"I don't want no trouble," he said catiusly.

"Oh, you're not in trouble. My father, Baron Vain, would like to meet you."

He stumbled hearing that name. An audience with Baron Vain was never a good thing. Some never come back from their meetings. "And if I refuse to meet with him?"

Suddenly a large figure fell behind him. Dressed in all black with what looked like a gas mask on his face, but in place of his eyes were two laser like lights that moved as though they were pupils. "He Formally invites you. I suggest you take his invitation," he said placings an iron grip onto his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Ultimatum

Xero dropped the capsules without a second to lose.

They both closed their eyes as they continue to lower towards the chemicals.

"Zero," Xero started again "I-." She was cut off as the duo landed on a thin layer of ice. "Move, move, move," she yelled as they started to inch worm their way across the already melting ice.

With a last burst of energy the duo lunged off of the remaining ice as it dissolved into the chemicals.

The duo breathed heavily as they thought about all their life choices and weather or not this near death experience could have been avoided.

It couldn't.

Xero strained as she rotated around him in her chains, eventually coming face to face with her friend. She could see the blush rush to his face, just as rosy as hers; his heartbeat even faster than it was a moment ago.

"So…," she finally said, "On a scale of 1-10, how mad do you suppose Katz will be over this mission?"

"I don't know, maybe a cool 6," he said hopefully.

"Don't be to sure about that," a familiar voice said.

The duo turned and saw Mole with Susan Shadows.

"I radio for backup," Mole explained.

"And I happened to be in the neighborhood. Now let's get you out of those chains," she said as Mole turned into a chain saw.

"Wait!" Xero yelled, "can't Mole just turn into a skeleton key?"

Susan looked at Mole who just shooked no. "Apparently not. Now just hold still."

Xero clinged onto Zero as though that would make a difference, while he turned his head about.

"Did you see that?"

"What?" she asked unsure what he was talking about.

"I swear I saw a pair or red eyes."

* * *

Katz lowered the paperwork and looked at the 'dynamic duo,' their hair and clothing a shuffled mess. "He got away," he asked as he re-read the report.

"Well, yes," Xero said cautiously.

"But," Zero said quickly, "we have an idea what Roach is planning."

"Yes," Katz said sarcastically reading through the report, "He's trying to admass an army of roaches. Which he can't control whatsoever."

The duo looked at one another and then down sheepishly.

"This was supposed to be an easy mission," Katz continued. He then stopped and looked at them mournfully. "If you two can't complete even the simplest of missions together, maybe you two shouldn't be together."

Zero looked up at him shocked. "You want to split up our team?"

"I never said that's what I wanted."

"Katz, I know we messed up," Xero said panicky, "just give us another chance."

Katz leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and the council is sending a temporary replacement, Mrs. Whitman. I will warn you, she is known to be a very strict woman. When I return, and she has the tiniest of complaint about either one of you, I'm going to separate you both in definitely."

Katz watched as the duo left silently out his office door.

"You were a little rough on them," Susan said hidden in the shadows.

"You're only saying that because that boy is yours."

"Even if he wasn't, that was rough on both of them.

"Let's just focus on how we're going to rescue the Poppyfield's."

"Well for starters, I think we're going to need a M.O.L.E unit."

"Right," Katz agreed, "I'll have the technicians send one up."

"Might as well just uses Xero's and Zero's partner, Mole. You're going to have Mrs. Whitman breathing down their necks, why keep Mole hear if he's going to do the same thing?"

Katz turned to her annoyed. "I get it, you don't like how I handled diciplining them, but lets not forget we have a mission to complete."

"Fine," Susan said standing down, "but we're not done talking about this."

Katz turned to a monitor, "Please send up M.O.L.E unit 349."

* * *

Hello readers this is Mod. HQ, just writing to let you all know that I'm back to classes tomorrow, so it might take me more time than usual to up load chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wait

Xero laid against the bathroom door in her pink and white pajamas. A look of frustration across her face, "You know this means no more mess ups."

"We're going to be fine," Zero said reassuringly through the closed door.

"How can you say that any confidence," she asked, her attitude unchanged.

Zero suddenly opened the door, the result causing Xero to flop back onto the floor. Before she could get back up Zero was laying beside her, both in the doorway between the hallway and the bathroom. "I have hope," he said answering her question. "Hope that no matter what happens, you and I will always find a way to work things out."

Xero looked at him for a moment, butterflies flying in her stomach.

"But," he continued, "I would be lying if I said I'm not a bit nervous, or even scared," he admitted.

She looked at him again, so much she wanted to say. "Well… how about this, when I'm scared, you pretend to be brave. That way when you're scared I'll pretend to be brave." She extended a handshake to him and waited.

He turned to her and wondered. "Xero," he said as he started to reach out for her hand.

Before he could continue, Mole barged into the room. "Wow, Katz was really upset with you guys this time." He suddenly stopped awkwardly, surprised to see the duo on the floor. "What are you guys-"

"Nothing, nothing," the duo cut him off in unison as they both rose from the floor, their faces a matching set of rose.

He looked at them unsure if he should say anything else. "Well, Katz is taking me with him on a personal mission tomorrow, I don't know where though. Hopefully, I can cast you two in a better light then what he sees. I leave first thing in the morning. You guys probably won't be up. So please don't screw up while I'm gone."

The duo looked at each other rose-colored faces.

* * *

The Roach was violently planted on a chair. "Hey! I have rights you know!"

"That you do," a dreadful voice said behind him.

Roach turned in fear, his stomach dropping as he saw the dreaded Baron Vain by a table.

"Care for some tea," he asked shoving a chipped cup to him before he could respond.

With a shaking hand, he took a sip only to spit it out immediately.

"Careful, it's hot," Vein said.

"Its sewer water," Roach corrected.

Vein looked at him unfazed. "I'll get to the point."

"I… Just… warning you now," Roach said, his words shaking with fear, "Someone will know I disappeared."

Vein looked at him confused until it dawned on him as though it was an afterthought. "Oh don't worry. I didn't bring you here to die. If that was the case you be dead already, either by my hands, or one of my henchmen's," he said pointing to the one with a face mask and red electronic eyes. "Remove that helmet Zackery," he demanded the henchman.

He hesitated for a moment, then obeyed.

Roach looked in shock of the face underneath; his eyes milky white with a slight tint of blue; his hair, long and dry like straw; his face covered in lightning-like scars. The inside of his mask had needles protruding inward making contact with his scarred skin.

"After some unfortunate encounters with a Modifyer agent," Vein said, sidestepping details. "But we were able to rebuild him. You see without the needles in his suit and mask, he wouldn't be able to move any of his paralyzed muscles."

Without wasting another second Zackery returned his mask over his face.

Roach turned back to Vein, "What is it you want from me?"

Vein was silent for a moment, mowing over how much he should say. "I'm leaving for a while, and I'm gonna need an extra set of hands," he said pointing with his teacup at his multiple appendages.

Roach looked at him skeptically, "and what's in it for me?" he finally asked.

Vein laid a heavy-handed grip on his shoulder, "Your life… and a chance to be so much more than you already are."

Roach was silent for a moment, evaluating his choices. "Where do we begin?"

"With some wonderful genetic manipulation," Vein said gesturing another individual forward. "This is Dr. Hyde," Vein said indicating a large, well dressed gray-skinned man with a large nose covered in warts and a long top hat, "he will help you reach... your full potential.

Lacey watched as Dr. Hyde excoriated his new patients away. "Are you sure we can trust him?" she finally asked.

"No, I'm not sure, but you'll need the extra hands."

"Father, I must again insist that you take Zack or me with you."

"Rats will be enough," he reassured, "Your mission is to keep those Modifyer agents occupied while to avoid suspicion of my absence."


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Confession

Xero tossed and turned in her single sized bed. She finally settled at looking up at the ceiling and then at the clock. 12:35 and she had yet to sleep a wink.

She then looked across the room towards Zero, still sound asleep.

Lucky she thought as she silently crept out of her bed and across the divide.

"Zero…" she whispered. She heard no response, only the soft sound of his breathing. "I know you can't hear me, and that's fine, but I need to tell you this somehow." she sat in silence for a moment contemplating her feelings. "I think I love you. I don't know when I started to feel this way for you. It could have started yesterday in the chemical plant, it could have been when we watched Casablanca in a hospital bed, it could have been when I saved you from drowning, it could have been when you saved me from becoming Lacey. It could have been from the moment we met. I really don't know when, and I don't really care."

She sat in silence again as a certain reality hit her.

"And we both know we can't be together. Not with Katz rule in place. You were living on the streets before you joined the Modifyers. I can't take that away from you."

She suddenly smiled for a moment as she contemplated another option.

"Is there a way we could have both? Heck, do you even feel the same about me, as I feel about you?" she asked whipping her eyes against her sleeve. "Does any of this even matter?"

She sat in silence whipping her eyes until they were clear and she had collected her composer.

She then pinched his nose.

He quickly squirmed back to awareness and looked at her sleepily. "Xero…?" he said his eyes barely open, his hair a shuffled mess. "It's 12:40." Even sleep deprived she could see the concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

Xero smiled at his remark. "Yea, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep and I was wondering if I could… you know, hang out with you. At least until I fall asleep."

"Fine," he said somewhat reluctantly.

Without a second to lose Xero grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid it beside his bed.

He looked at her confused. "You're going to sleep on the floor?"

"How else would I sleep?" she asked, curious to hear his response.

Zero looked around at his single sized bed then at Xero. He then scooted over and tapped the empty area beside him.

She smiled warmly at him as she jumped in beside him. She teetered on the edge for a moment until he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He then let out a long yawn. "I can't have my favorite partner sleeping on the floor like some sort of animal," he said, his words already starting to slurring as he fell asleep.

"Thank you," she whispered, fully aware that he couldn't hear her. But that didn't matter. She could already feel her energetic heartbeat sync to his calm, peaceful beat. Her eyelids started to feel heavy, and soon sleep embraced her like the arms of a friend.


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Hustle

Xero reached across the bed and felt nothing. "Zero?" She said quickly sitting up, seeing only the empty bed. She turned to the clock. "9 am," she said out loud as she rubbed her head. She was unsure whether to be annoyed or overjoyed over her dreamy night of sleep.

As she looked around the room, and the bed, she noticed an average size, battered journal wedged between the bed and the wall. Xero looked around the room and realized she was alone. She reached into the cramped space and pulled out the journal. As she flipped through the pages she quickly noticed the dates labeling. "WINTER: 15 days past X-MAS," or "SPRING: 25 days past EASTER". Yet more recent dates had exact days and months. "This one is from two days ago," she said as she continued to flip through the book. "Zero's diary?" she asked out loud.

She continued to look at the book, unsure whether to put it back in place as though she had never seen it… or read it.

* * *

Zero looked up at Xero as she slouched her way through the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head," he said cheerfully.

Xero stretched like a cat, popping her joints as she took a seat at the table. "And good morning to you," she said as spun herself on the swivel chair. "Did Katz and the group already leave?"

"Yewa, pretty early. About 2:30-ish."

"Why didn't you wake me up," Xero asked sleepily.

"Didn't see any need to. You did say you couldn't sleep last night," he said matter of factly. "Yet when I woke up, you looked like a terrible liar," he said as he slid her a plate of buttermilk waffles.

She rolled her eyes as she asked, "What are we up to today anyway?"

"Well, I have some business to take care off," he said as he started to walk towards the Modi-pod that would take him down to street levels.

"Well hold a second and I can come with you," she said as she started to wolf down the waffles.

"That won't be necessary," he said as he stepped into the pod, "this is some personal business that I have to take care off. But we can meet back up for a late lunch."

Xero struggled to hide her disappointment of being left behind, "ohh. Well, I know the best place for a late lunch."

"Where at?' He asked genuinely surprised.'

"Well, I can't tell you right now. I call you in case your not back," she said with a rosy smile.

"That sounds great," he said as the pod's doors began to close. "Waiting to hear from you soon," he said as the doors closed and it started its descent.

Xero watched until he was gone. As soon as she was sure, she rushed back into the room and retrieved the journal.

"What does he write about? Am I in it? What about our first encounter?" She asked herself, half tempted to read the book cover to cover. She opened the front cover to begin.

Suddenly the answering machine went off. "Hey Xero, it's Niki. We need to talk. We haven't in awhile Let's meet up at Chao Food's for a 9:30 brunch."

Xero hesitated to look at the clock: 9:12. "Darn you Zero," she said as she changed into her clothes. "This is all your fault. You and your stupid kindness. Letting me sleep in on your nice and comfortable bed," she said trying to be mad at him.

"Blaming him is not making me feel any better," she said as the Modi-pod descended back to the ground level. Inside the pod she couldn't help but double check her coat pocket, ensuring herself that she still had the Zeros journal.


	8. Chapter 8: Katz Plan

Susan leaned back in her seat for the millionth time, an annoyed look spread across her face. "Where are we headed anyways?"

Katz paid only ½ attention as he continued to read over his notes. "M.O.L.E unit, are you fully charged?" he asked.

"Fully charged," Mole said confidently, doing a solute.

Katz didn't miss a beat, "that's good, now I need you to do a full systems shut down until further notice."

Mole looked at him surprised, "shut down? I haven't been shut down since I was activated nearly 18 years ago."

"This is for your own good," Katz said as he pressed Moles "M" emblem for 3 seconds, the light in Moles eyes extinguishing.

Susan looked at him unamused.

"what ?" he asked unsure what he had done. "This is for his own good. If the files collected from Vein's computer are correct, as soon as we get closer to his base, well be hit by an EMP that is designed to fry all active electronics."

"Where are we headed?" Susan asked sternly.

"A location of the coast of Florida. A location that is commonly known as The Devil's Triangle."

Susan looked at him stunned. "As in the Bermuda Triangle?!"

"Indeed. Vein has been using an island in the heart of the triangle as some sort of base."

"Is it his only base," Susan asked hopping, but knowing the answer.

"No."

"And your plan was to fly a plane through it?"

Katz just looked at his watch. "Do you really think that was my plane," he said as he rose from his seat, Susan following behind him to the back of the plane.

As they passed through the door separating the storage room from the passenger's seats, Susan quickly noticed the small raft under a tarp.

"Simple," Katz started, "we ditch the plane once the EMP hits, paddle the rest of the way, infiltrate Veins using disguised as guards, locate the Poppyfields, free them, and commandeer one of Veins ships or planes. In and out."

Susan looked at him quizzically. "You got that all from your notes?"

Katz looked sad for a moment. "I have been looking for Xero's parents for a long time. She needs them. And I needed you here on this mission."

Her face turned firm at his comment. "Is Vein going to be on the island?"

"No. But you are back up just in case."

"And what about all the other prisoners?"

Katz turned away for a moment. "They will have to wait."

She looked at him shocked. "We're going to abandon them?"

"No, just come back for them at a later time. It going to be difficult to rescue two of them, much less a prison full of them."

"You know just as well as I do that if Vein finds out, personally or from one of his henchmen, that outsides infiltrated and broke out two of his most wanted, the rest of the prisoners will be distributed to other unknown, untraceable bases. They may never be seen again! This may be their only way of escape too!"

Katz avoided eye contact. "We are only here to rescue the Poppyfields, no one else. We are here to rescue our friends."

"By abandoning countless others? That's what the Poppyfields would have wanted!"

"How would you know what they would have wanted!" Katz yelled back.

Susan was silent for a moment, contemplating all she had said and heard. And she hadn't heard. "What did the council say about all this?"

He looked away again.

"You didn't get their approval, did you. You've gone rogue."

"They would never understand. If anything they would only bomb the island. And you know this."

She silently nodded her head in agreement. After a moment she asked what she had been dreading. "What if we do encounter Vein?"

Suddenly the plane started to shake as a blast of energy could be heard outside.

"No!" Katz yelled shocked, "This isn't right, it's too soon," he said as he through the tarp off of the small boat.

"What happened," Susan asked as she could feel the plane start to go into a free fall.

"The EMP is early," Katz said as he started to untangle the small boat.

Susan quickly turned and ran back to the passenger seats.

"No," Katz yelled, "It's too late."

She quickly ran to the seats and scooped up both of their travel bags, the deactivated Mole, and two life vests.

The duo quickly jumped onto the small boat, unhinged it and dropped through the drop door of the plane, now adrift at sea. They both watched as the plane nose-dived into the sea and then below it.

Katz searcher frantically through his notes. "This was not supposed to happen."

"Well, it happened," Susan said as she pressed on Moles emblem to reactivate him. "So either you notes are no longer correct… or Vein knows were coming."

Vein looked with concern in his eyes and fear in his mind, fear of which case they were now facing.

Suddenly the light in Moles eyes glowed back to life as he sat up from the floor of the small boat. "What did I miss?"


	9. Chapter 9: Relationships

Zero looked at the old decrypted factory, one of the many doors missing, windows boarded and broken, bricks missing and chipped throughout the walls. Once a booming toaster factory, later abandoned, it became his home. His and Shrooms home.

He tried to bury that memory again.

He then took a deep breath, the thought of returning to the abandoned "home" frightened him more then it should have. "Come on," he told himself. "You got a promise to keep."

He climbed through the door frame, and for a moment, he remembered his old life. Before the Modifyers. Before his new home. Before Xero.

* * *

Xero rushed through the door. "Sorry I'm late!" she shouted as she entered the restaurant, catching the attention of all the customers and employees.

With her face as red as a tomato, Xero quickly found Niki sitting at a booth.

"Talk about making an entrance," Niki said as Xero took a seat.

"Sorry I'm late, my partner kept me up last night," she said instantly regretting phrasing it that way.

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Niki with a level of sass that bugged Xero. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?" Xero asked as she sipped down some of the complimentary water at the table while trying to get an understanding of where the conversation was heading.

"Your partner Zero, is he single?" Niki asked bluntly.

Xero suddenly started to cough violently. "What," she asked reaching for her own throat, trying to control her breathing.

"Is he romantically seeing anybody?" she asked again.

"He's a Modifyer agent, she said matter of factly. "He can't be seeing anybody romantically."

"So was Zack," she countered, "and everybody knew he was seeing several women at a time."

"Yea, well Zack's not the best role model for anyone," Xero argued. The duo sat in silence as Xero considered her next question. "Why Zero anyways," she tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Because theirs a lot of good aspects about him," she said bluntly.

"Really," Xero said sarcastically, "well, you don't know him as well as I do. There are some things about him to hate."

"Like what?" Niki said calling her bluff.

Xero thought about it for a moment. "Well, for starters, for a smart guy, he's pretty dumb. I mean look at this," she said holding up her flamethrower, " I'm as likely to hurt myself as well as any criminals. And while I'm on the topic, he cares too much, as in he can become pretty reckless. At times putting the mission in jeopardy."

"Like you did last time when you saved him from drowning, appose to chasing after Lacey or Zack?"

"That was different."

"How was that any different then the time he saved you from becoming-"

"Because… he put the mission in jeopardy," Xero said again as though it was more obvious.

"As did you," she countered.

They sat in silence again. "Well are their any good things about him," Niki asked with a look of disappointment on her face. "Well, for a former hobo, he's compassionate, cares for all his friends, not a pompous jerk like Zack, cute… Xero stopped herself as she said the last one.

"What was that last one," Niki asked surprised.

Xero looked flustered as she tried to hide her face with her hands. I said nothing."

Niki looked at her skeptically as Xero tried to gain her composure. "Niki you know you can't be in any sort of romantic relationships. Neither can Zero. You're just going to hurt yourself and him if you pursue this."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night?" she asked bluntly.

Xero looked at her shock. "I-I…h- how.. What?..." Xero stammered trying to find the right words to say.

"You have been crushing on your partner. You care for him more then you should. More then you care to admit to me. To the point that was it him or the mission, you would choose him."

Xero looked at her flustered.

"I'm accusing you, the only other Modifyers agent who regularly bends the rules in her favor, of being stuck self-loathing to break the one rule you actually should."

Xero finally stood up. "Since when did any of this matter to you?" she asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Xero, while I'm no longer your best friend, a title I had held for so long, that has now, deservingly been bestowed upon your partner, I am still your friend. And I don't want to see you in this painful state."

Xero looked at her skeptically for a moment before sitting back down.

"Besides… Niki said playing with her fingers, "I and some other agents may be in a similar situation." She suddenly made a small gesture with her fingers.

Xero watched in shock as a 'stranger' from another booth rose from his seat behind her.

"Hi," the dark-skinned man said. "I'm Martian." He took a close seat next to Niki, who automatically started to play with his black curly hair.


	10. Chapter 10: Xero's Choices

**Authors Note: Hello readers. I am sorry for the long wait in between posts. My last being January. College life has become consuming and exhausting. But this chapter is coming with some sad news. Chris Reccardi, co-creator of the Modifyers TV pilot had passed away May 2nd, 2019 at the age of 54 due to a stroke.**

 **He was a talented cartoon director, graphic designer, animator, character designer, producer, writer, and storyboard artist. He will be missed.  
**

* * *

Zero looked around the room, his eyes falling on the spare toaster parts lying here and there. The same parts he uses to use when he made his first flamethrower. Mushrooms wasn't pleased with that. Zero smacked the side of his head as the memories started to flood in.

"Stay focus," he reminded himself.

He continued to walk, his eyes turning up the flight of stairs, his goal within reach.

* * *

Xero tried but failed to hide her surprise. His name, Martian, ringing in her head. "Martian? As in the exchange agent brought in from the Modifyers USA division?"

"The very same," he said proudly.

"How-how did you two meet?" she finally asked.

"It's a long story," Niki said as she ran her hand through her "partners" hair.

Xero could feel her breath quickening, her mind trying to understand all this new information. "Does Katz know?"

The duo shook their heads. "We were hoping," Martin said hesitantly, "that you could speak to Katz. Not just on behalf but on others," he hesitated for a moment before saying the kicker, "without using our or anyone else's names," he said cringing at what he was asking.

"Others?," Xero asked surprised.

"Well, Zero and you're not so subtle, and that has supposedly emboldened others," Niki pointed out.

"But no one wants to be the first to admit anything," Martin said, "And we were hoping with your family like relationship with Katz you could…"

Xero Looked at them with a face of frustration. "So not only do you two, wrongfully think me and Zero are together, but you want me to bring it up with Katz, while keeping not just your guy's names out of it, but also anyone else who 'might be' involved." Xero quickly rose from her seat. "You two should be happy I don't report you."

"Wait," Niki said before she could leave. "Just think about it. Please."

Xero looked at her with sad yet understanding eyes.

"Please. And stay safe," Niki said sadly, "And take this with you," she said as she attempting to hand Xero an unknown wrapped bag.

Xero looked at her skeptically.

"In case you change your mind," Niki pleaded.

* * *

Zero continued to walk cautiously up the flight of stair, his weight being too much as he heard them creak under him. Yet that wasn't the only sound. As he inched his way towards the top floor (the 6th) he could hear voices and see a light as he reached the halfway point. He refrained from yelling towards the light, yet he held his cold gun cautiously at the ready. He could hear several voices, at least 2 rough male voices. Within a moment he was at the door frame of the room illuminating the dark hallway.

"You don't want any trouble," he reminded himself as he lowered his cold gun and started to walk away.

Suddenly he heard a different voice. "Let me go!" a female voice screamed.

Within a moment Zero could remember what Mushrooms would say. "Don't ever worry about being a hero. Worried about being a good human being."

Zero gripped his cold gun and kicked open the door. "Let the individual go!" he yelled, only to be surprised by the 3 faces that looked back at him.

* * *

Xero leaned against the wall of the phone booth as it continued to climb up the air. She wondered, how much of what Niki Niki said was true?

Her mind instantly turned to what she had said to Zero last night, the words she had used. "Zero... I think I love you," she repeated to herself.

Xero rumbled through the bag Niki had given her. A book and a letter.

* * *

"Dear Xero,

If you are reading this, it means you are considering the risks and rewards of love. While we know it is a risk, one that we are so sorry to ask of you, we truly believe Zero and you have the best shot of getting through to Katz.

We never truly decide who or when we love. We are only human and this is only natural. Love is love. And if you truly love your partner, don't hesitate to catch that love before it fades away.

In the off chance, I did leave a short book that may help.

Sincerely,

Niki

* * *

Xero looked at the book. "How to woe: Make a man fall for you."

"Good grief," Xero said.


	11. Chapter 11: Zero's Quest

Zero looked back at the two "men" that were staring him down. One of the "men" had characteristics like a rhino, a horn in place of his nose, armored like skin covering every inch of him, and 2 beady eyes.

The other "man" had yellow scales, fangs sticking out from his lips, his eyes red like blood.

Even the woman looked off. Her face was ice white, her long hair a silvery color despite her age, and her eyes, like ice.

"Boa, he doesn't look like a cop," the humanoid rhino said to his partner.

"Horn Nose! We talked about not using our real names!" Boa yelled.

"Stop calling me Horn Nose! Its H.N," he said his frustration rising, "besides you just used my name."

"You're using your own name!" Boa yelled back.

They both then turned their attention back to Zero.

"Well he's not freaking out," Boa said, "so he's not a cop." He took a moment to think who Zero was. "He must be a Modifyer agent."

"We have no beef with you agent," H.N said, "So just turn around and walk away," he warned.

"Help me," the woman pleaded, only to have her mouth covered.

"Yea," Boa continued, "were only humanoids, and we ain't part of Vein's society. So just walk away."

"I'm sorry," Zero said holding his ground, "I can't do that."

H.N just popped his joints. "Ok then. Your funeral," he said charging at him.

Without missing a beat Zero froze him completely, his frozen form stuck in his running position, the only sound being his muffled scream.

Boa quickly threw his prisoner to the floor and climbed over H.N and lunged over Zero, grabbing his coat and tossing them both down the stairs, Zero's cold gun leaving his grasp on the way down.

Boa lunged off of Zero as they reached the bottom of the stairs, making sure Zero took the last hit.

Zero quickly got up and looked around in the darkness, his hand instinctively reaching for his old gun, only to find it missing. "Where are you," he asked, fully aware the answer wouldn't be revealed.

"Everywhere," Boa said, his voice echoing through the building. "We humanoids have been around since the beginning, always hiding in the shadows."

"What are you? Mutations?" he asked hoping to keep him distracted as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

"No, just born different. In some rare cases made different. But superior nonetheless."

Zero continued to look around the room, his eyes barely able to make out silhouettes.

"How do you think someone like Vein can get minions like us," Boa continued, "we are an untapped market."

"I gotta know," Zero said into the darkness, "did that woman mount your butts onto a plaque on her wall," he said sarcastically.

"What we can't have a chat with the Mayor's daughter?"

"The mayor?" Zero said surprised, "Mayor Warhearts has a daughter?"

Before he could ask another question Boa jumped from behind him and bit him on the shoulder. Zero let out a loud yell as he through his attacker over his shoulder.

"Feeling alright buddy," Boa asked as Zero started to feel dazed.

* * *

The woman awoke to see only chunks of ice where H.N once stood, and beyond that, a weird looking gun.

* * *

"Amazing," Boa stated genuinely surprised, "that amount of poison should kill you, yet you only appear dazed. Tell me, have I bitten you before?"

Zero tried to throw a punch, only to be tripped over.

"What did you come here for anyway?" Boa asked.

"Just some books," Zero admitted as he struggled to stand back up.

"I gotta admit," Boa continued, "never seen one of your kind stand up to well to a humanoid without their gadgets. You sure your not one of us?"

Without losing a beat, Zero lunged up and socked him across the face knocking him out cold. "I'm sure," Zero said.

"Watch out!" a voice from above the stairs yelled.

He looked up to see the white-skinned woman. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw H.N charging at him.

Zero moved out of the way, barely getting grazed on the side. But before he could gain his footing H.N lifted him above the ground by the collar of his coat and threw him against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Zero tried to get back up again, only to be lifted up again by his collar and the seat of his pants and thrown onto the ground.

"I warned you," H.N said as he pressed his foot on Zero, intending to use all his force to crush his ribs in.

"Stop!" a voiced yelled. H.N turned and saw the pale woman, Zero's cold gun in hand. "Leave now!" she warned.

H.N looked at the barrow of the gun, out cold partner, and at his chances. And even to his dull mind, he knew his odds.

He removed his foot from a top of Zero, snatched up his partner over his shoulder and prepared to leave.

"This is not over Snowflake," he warned as he stormed out.

She waited a moment until she was sure he was gone. She then kneeled besides Zero. "What are you," she asked as she laid his cold gun on the floor.

Before Zero could ask her anything, she scurried away.

Zero clutched at his still bleeding shoulder and at the stairs and collected his strength to ascend back up for the books.


	12. Chapter 12: Preparing For The Future

Xero passed back and forth, refusing to look at her partner in the mirror again. Even if no one saw a flaw, she knew she would. She went over her checklist again. "Attire, hair, gift," she quickly turned her head towards the box on the kitchen table. "Mints, book."  
She looked at her communicator in her hand for the millionth time. "You can do this. Just relax. You've fought monsters and an evil clone. You can ask out your partner to a casual dinner date."  
She scrolled through her contacts until she reached "Z."  
"Relax. This is just a normal thing. It's not like we are getting married. We're just going out to eat. Maybe even hug." for a moment she thought what life could look like if they weren't restricted by the rules. "Maybe, if the situation was ever right, we could hold hands… or even… kiss." She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind.  
"Get it together!" she told herself as she dialed the communicator. "Be confident."

* * *

Zero looked at the deserted room, his eyes falling squarely on the middle floorboard, right in between the two support beams. He moved carefully to its and removed the 1st, 2nd and 3rd loose board. Hidden under the boards were a set of journals. He moved them with precision as though they were ancient relics. As he tucked the journals within his coat, his communicator went off.  
"Hey Xero, perfect timing, I just finished here," he said noticing the communicator was set to one-way view. All he could see was a black screen.  
"That's great, so here's what's going to happen. You. Me. Dinner. Reccardi's. Need pick up?" she said quickly.  
Zero looked out the windows and could see the restaurant several blocks away. "No, I am good. See you there."  
"Good, good. Right. Yea. Great. See you there in a bit, Zero," she said awkwardly before hanging up.  
Without thinking twice about the conversation, zero pocketed his communicator and double checked that he had all the books. He then started his descent down the stairs, only stumbling on his feet once or twice on his way down to the street levels.

* * *

Xero double checked everything she had again. Her attire, hair, and the gift.  
"Why did I say his name, he already knows I'm talking to him," she asked herself as the Modi-pod lowered her down to the street levels.

* * *

Susan continued to row, her thoughts turning to the future. What will happen? Will the Poppyfields be happy to see them again? To see her? Will they recognize their daughter after so long? Can she actually connect with her son or will he reject her entirely? How will the Poppyfields react to-  
"Susan, it's my turn to row," Katz said breaking her train of thought.  
"Right, right," she said handing over the oars.  
She looked out into the darkening sea. The sun coming down to an end. "What do you suppose they are up to," she asked out loud.  
"I'm sure Vein has them trapped in a cell right now."  
"I meant Zero and Xero."  
Katz thought about that for a moment. "Probably enjoying a nice dinner. But you should get some rest before your next shift."  
"Right," she agreed as she laid her head down. She had closed her eyes, yet all she could think about was the future, the possible futures, and whether or not she had one with a happy ending.


	13. Chapter 13: Lovely Dinner

Zero rushed into Reccardi's. "Sorry I'm late," he yelled catching the eyes of everyone within the restaurant.  
A waiter was quickly beside him, looking at his disheveled look with a small hidden snear. "I'm sorry, but do you have a reservation?"  
"It's ok," a voice said behind him, "he's with me."  
The waiter nodded as he stepped aside, Xero standing right behind him.  
Zero looked at her with a look of shock on his face, and vice versa but for different reasons. She wore her usual black pants but now she wore a new long blue blouse with anchors pattern print, her long hair had slight curls at their ends, a bag in hand.  
She quickly grabbed onto his hand and rushed him into the men's bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her.  
"You look nice," Zero said.  
"And you look…" she took a moment to look him over. His hair was disheveled, his shirt ruffled up and dirty, his hair was covered with dirt, dust, and muck. And his shoulder had blood on it.  
"You look like you gave someone hell," she finally said.  
He turned to the mirror and looked himself up and down. "It's a long story."  
"You can tell me it over dinner. But first, we need to clean you up. Take off your shirt."  
"What?" he said surprised as she pushed him into a stall and closed the door behind him, it now separating them.  
"You have blood on your shirt, take it off so I can clean it under the sink," she said matter of factly. She waited patiently on the other side until he finally threw his shirt and coat over the door frame. She pulled down the shirt, her eyes quickly noticing the blood on the shoulder, and the two bite marks. She ran it under warm water from the sink in a useless attempt to clean it.  
As she hung his shirt back on the stall she eyed his torn trench coat. "This thing was supposed to protect you like armor."  
"Sorry," he said sincerely, "it's not really a match against giant rhinos or snakes."  
"What?" she asked confused as she fingered one of the holes on the coat.  
"It's part of the long story," he said sheepishly.  
"Well then it's a good thing I came bearing gifts," she said as she slid the bag under the stall door.  
He looked at the sealed bag for a moment, then he opened it. He looked at the gift, a new, dark blue, long coat. "Where did you get this?"  
"Well, it actually is your first one. The one you first came in with," the one you wore when we first met, she thought. " I just patched it up and dyed it dark blue to hide some of the patch marks, so it's more of a regift."  
I love it," he said through the door.  
She waited on the other side of the stall, her hands still examining the damage done to his coat. As her hand passed over one of the pockets she felt a familiar shape. She opened the pocket and was staring back at a book, one like the one she had in her pocket, the one she found by Zero's bed.  
In shock she stumbled back towards the counter, her hands fumbling and dropping things on the counter.  
"Xero. Are you ok?" he asked as he rushed from the other side of the stall. He wore his "new" long coat, yet his face was still covered in dirt and dust.  
She could only smile at his well intended, but misplaced heroics. "I'm fine. You don't have to save me from a bar of soap," she said sarcastically. "But since you are out here," she said as she grabbed onto his striped tie and pulled him closer to her.  
She grabbed a small towel for the counter and ran it under the sink. "Close your eyes."  
He looked at her for a moment, as though it would be the last time he would. He then closed his eyes.  
She used the warm towel to clean his face from the dust and dirt, one hand holding and scrubbing, the other, around his neck to move his head when she needed to. "You're without me for an afternoon and you change from Zero to Pigpen."  
"I guess… I need you," he said.  
Xero felt her heart skip for a moment. She looked back at him, his eyes still closed, his head lowered down sheepishly. "What?" she asked as though she didn't hear him, wondering if he would say it again.  
Suddenly Xero's ring communicator went off.  
She let out a soft, annoyed sigh as they both took several steps away from one another. She turned her back to him as she answered it. "What?" she said, frustration oozing in her voice.  
"Agent Xero, agent Zero; substitute leader, Mrs. Whitman is requesting your presence."  
"This is unexpected. Why weren't we informed of this sooner? Zero and I are-"  
Xero was cut off by the agent. "She is demanding your presence now. Non-negotiable." The agent on the other end then shut off the transmission.  
Xero looked at her ring, frustration and disappointment across her face.  
"So no dinner," Zero said softly.  
"I guess not," Xero said, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.  
Zero just nodded his head. After a moment of silence, he asked, "do you want to steal the complimentary bread and run out of here like we're crazy?"  
Xero just smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement.  
Zero quickly grabbed onto Xero's hand, and the duo bolted from the men's room, a line of angry guys yelling at them about locking the door. They quickly swung around their designated table and grabbed handfuls of breadsticks. "Snatch and run," Xero yelled to no one in particular. They then rushed towards the exit, out the from doors and into the Modi-Mobile, their hands never separating until they were in the car. Something neither one wished had to happen.


	14. Chapter 14: Fear in the Night

**Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. As always feel free to leave feedback,** qestions **or comments**

* * *

Mrs. Whitman yardstick fell into place of her tight grip, her eyes glued onto the mounted clock in Kaz... her's temporary…. Office. She then noticed the loose hair dangling above her eyes. Without missing a beat she moved it back in place. "Perfection," she said to herself as she then straightened out her victorian era dress.

She then looked back at the clock. "So little time has changed. So many things have." she then looked out the window, forcefully prying her eyes away from the clock. "All these agents in need of proper training," her eyes now looking down at her pocket watch, precise to the second.

She turned her head as she heard quick steps rushing to her office doors. Suddenly her doors were burst through by agents Xero and Zero.

Mrs. Whitman didn't turn to them as she asked, "you two are late," she said sternly.

"Sorry," Xero explained, "We were out for dinner-"

"Breadsticks," Zero said under his breath.

"And we weren't expecting your impromptu meeting," Xero finished.

"You two are Modifyer agents." Suddenly with lightning-like reflexes, she smacked the duo with the yardstick on the upper arms.

They both reacted felt a flash of pain as the yardstick struck their nerves. While not the worst pain either one of them have ever experienced, it was one they would like to avoid.

For a moment Xero thought she saw a flash of yellow in her partner's eyes.

Expect the unexpected," she said coldly.

Mrs. Whitman then looked over the duo. "Agent Xero, is that proper dress attire for any mission of any kind? You have to prevent the forces of evil, not take it out to dinner," she asked looking her up and down.

"You are wearing a victorian era dress," Zero reminded her.

His fact was rewarded with another smack for her yardstick, another bolt of pain, and more frustration and even anger across his face.

"You youth have no sense of style," she said coldly. "Besides, my mission days are behind me," she said moving another silver hair back in place.

She finally took a seat behind Katz desk and rummaged through some documents. "What can you tell me about former agent Zack Madoff? Why did he and several others turn against our organization," she said without looking up at the duo.

They looked at her unsure. But Xero knew. She remembered his jealousy. She remembered the furious fire in his eyes when she told him she and Zero were together.

A lie... but one she used to stop his advances onto her.

Xero turned to her partner and wondered if all the beatings Zack had inflicted onto him could have been avoided if she hadn't lied. If his enemy could have been avoided. Does he even know about the lie she asked herself?

Zero finally spoke up. "Zack had a bit of a reputation around here. Nothing ever confirmed, just a bunch of he says she says," zero said trying to explain her first question. "The cleanup crew from our last mission reported that Zack had died in our last strike to the power generator was unfortunately fatal," he said solemnly.

She looked at him skeptically. "Then that means you saw the body. Correct?"

"No," Zero said cautiously, "but the cleanup crew reported finding a charred body."

Mrs. Whitman wrote down some unforeseen notes. "And how was he able to impersonate mayor Warheart?"

Zero was silent for a moment, unsure what ort how to say it.

Xero finally spoke up. "Zack stole an experimental morphing belt."

"Where did he get that?" Mrs. Whitman pressed on.

Xero quickly thought of a lie. "He-"

Xero was cut off as Mrs. Whitman struck her with the yardstick again; for a moment Zero looked not at her, but at the spot she was struck, and what Xero thought was a yellow flash reappeared in his eyes.

"Agent Zero, how did he get this belt."

Zero looked down, already knowing the answer, sweat starting to run down his face.

"Look at me," Mrs. Whitman yelled using her yardstick to lift his chin up to her. "How did he get the belt?"

Zero mumbled something.

"How did he get the belt!" she pressed.

"Mrs. Whitman," Xero interrupted, "you need to understand -"

Xero was again silenced with a strike from her yardstick. "I did not ask you agent Xero, but obviously your partner is too cowardly or dumb to answer." Mrs. Whitman finally stepped back from the duo, back to the comforts of her desk and continued to look through her files. "But since you are eager to talk," she said addressing Xero, "my files say you saved your partner from your dam mission.

"Yes, what happened was-"

She was again cut off. "I have the report in front of me. What I want to know is why did you let Vein escape?"

Xero was taken back for a moment. "My partner was shot and thrown over a dam. Its a miracle he survived."

"Indeed. So why did you risk the mission for a slim miracle?"

Xero was taken back from her cold comment. "He's my partner."

"He knows the risks," she said eyeing Xero's partner.

Zero finally spoke, "the situation got complicated, but we were able to save the mayor before any lasting damage could be inflicted."

Well, it looks like you learned how to talk," Mrs. Whitman said coldly, "unfortunately it does not appear you know how to swim."

The duo looked at one another, frustration across both of their faces. Zero was still sweating profusely.

"Understand agents," Mrs. Whitman continued, "I run my district like a well-tuned clock. If one gear is bent or broken, it must be replaced or removed. You two seem to believe yourselves to be an exception to the rules. I can assure you, I am nothing like Katz. Katz considers you two to be some of his best. I have seen better. You two are dismissed."

The duo slowly got up to leave, neither one of them trying to rush to the door.

"One last thing," Mrs. Whitman said before they could leave through the door. "Next time I ask either one of you two a question, answer it."

* * *

The duo slowly walked through the halls towards the Modi-pod in a zombie-like state, their joyful deminers soured by Mrs. Whitman. The pod zoomed under the city like lightning, a form of transportation unknown to the common citizen, but known by the Modifyer's.

Xero looked at Zero, sweat still rolling off his face, Mrs. Whitman's bitter words still fresh in both of their minds.

"Final stop," the conductor announced over the comms.

The duo slowly left the pod, and like before in a zombie-like state, their time in the pod excruciatingly long and silent.

They walked through the empty streets towards the Modi-mobile that would eventually take them home.

Xero suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Zero, let's stop and sit for a moment," she said eying a nearby bench.

He just shooked his head in agreement, slumping onto the bench like a wet noodle, his skin a pale ash gray.

"Are you alright," she asked concern spread across her face.

"Never better," he said struggling to sit up. "Mr. Whitman's 'lecture' just really bummed me out," he said, trying to put a smile on his face.

"You know she's wrong," Xero finally said taking a seat right beside him. "You're not at fault over the morph belt incident. You had good intentions and Zack perverted it by trying to hurt people."

Zero looked at her with sad, red, teary eyes. "What if my intentions ever change?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean," she asked confused by his question.

"it's just… what difference do my intentions hold They can always change to justify anything!" he said finally breaking down. "Vein was able to persuade Zack and a group of others to change 'intentions'." He was silent for a moment as he considered an unspeakable idea. "What if one day I cause more harm than good to people?"

Xero looked at him with heard unflinching eyes. She turned his head to her, unwilling to speak until he finally looked her in the eyes. "Zero... Zack chose to leave, his worst emotions got the best of him and he sold out on an organization he wasn't even devoted too. You are nothing like him. You are a good person, no matter what life throws at you. You are a good person, even if Mrs. Whitman doesn't see it."

A warm smile finally crossed his face, yet his eyes looking heavy. "Thank you Xero," he said his head starting to sway in her hands. "I-I… think ...l… need some… sleep", he finally said.

Suddenly Zero fell forward.

Xero quickly caught hold of him before he could fall off the bench. "Zero," she said shaking him gently by the shoulders, "Now is not the time to sleep, we need to go home."

He didn't respond.

"Zero..." she said shaking him harder, "Zero… Zero!" she continued to shake him to no effect, checking and finding a weak pulse.

Without thinking twice she opened up his shirt, his shoulder, the one with the bite marks, was a sickly dark blue almost black color; like an infection all across his body.

Xero could feel her heart racing, her own breathing becoming labored as she fell to her knees, her partner still in her hands. "... oh god."


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Sewers

**AN: Sorry about the late chapter. these last few weeks have been packed and crazy including family gatherings, drama and even a bit if summer illness.**

* * *

Xero laid her partner gently onto the bench and pressed on her ring communicator.  
-NO SIGNAL-  
It read across the screen.  
"What?" she said concerned, "I'm supposed to have signal around here," she said searching through recent memory or the last time she had ever lost signal anywhere.  
Xero's train of thought was broken by the moaning sound her partner let out. She looked at him and for a moment hesitated to leave his side. But she saw few alternative options.  
"I will be right back, I promise," she said, placing a hand on top of his now burning forehead.

* * *

Eyes watched as Xero left the bench and the agent. This was what they were waiting for.

* * *

Xero ran less than 12 feet away from Zero and the bench, her communicators signal jumped from 0G to 5G. "That's unusual, she said as she dialed for an MEV" (Modifyer emergency vehicle).  
"Access code?" A voice on the other line of the communicator asked in a demanding tone.  
"11-24-64," Xero said as she turned back to her unconscious partner.  
"What is your emergency agent Xero?"  
"My partner has collapsed due to a previous injury. We need assistance immediately."  
"We are sending someone to your location right now. Just stay where you are."  
"Thank you," Xero said as she turned back to her partner hoping to get back to him as soon as possible.  
She stopped, her feet stuck to the ground as though she was glued in place, her heart aching as though she was just struck with lightning. What she saw, or actually what she didn't see had frozed her in place.  
He was gone. Her partner was gone. Zero was gone.  
She ran to the bench she had laid him on a moment ago and looked around frantically. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something, or rather someone.  
She turned quickly towards the road and locked eyes with a person… a creature shrouded in a gray robe, crystal white eyes looking back at her. Just as soon as she saw the creature it was gone, it using the manhole to cover the sewer it had crawled out off.  
Xero quickly ran to the man whole. "At best this creature… person…. Whatever it was, saw what happened to Zero. At worst it has him."  
Xero felt a cold shiver go down the spine as she heard the familiar moan from within the sewer. "Zero!" that cold shiver was replaced with a burning anger as she removed the manhole and jumped inside the sewers, no plan in mind, no back up contacted, no nose plugs to deal with the foul smell.  
"Zero!" she yelled into the darkness.

* * *

The figure in the gray robe stopped at the sound down the pipe that they had come from. The creature in gray turned towards a figure dressed in a brown robe next to them.  
"She's following us. She wasn't supposed to do that" the figure in brown said in a panicked voice. "What are we going to do."  
The figure in gray was hesitant for a moment. "We capture her too," the figure said. "That creature leaves us with little choice."

* * *

Xero walked down the sewers, a pocket-sized flashlight (courtesy of her utility belt) helped her walk through the muck down below the streets. She could still hear a moan from within even the sounds of splashing in the… water. "Zero," she whispered. The sounds getting closer and closer.  
"...Xero." a faint voice said in the distance.  
Xero ran toward the sound of Zero's voice, her heart racing, thoughts of the mysterious figure she was following escaping from her mind.  
As she turned the corner she saw him. She saw Zero at the end of the tunnel laying on the ground, his arm draped across his wounded shoulder, his skin a sick gray color she had never seen before.  
She ran to him. "Zero I can't believe I almost lost you, I need to get you out of here before-"  
Xero was cut off as a figure in gray ran at her from the right side of the tunnel, a conjoined section she hadn't noticed. The figure collided with her and pinned her to the wall.  
"Quick," the figure in gray yelled to another figure in brown, "get him and go."  
"NO," Xero yelled as she fought against her attacker, its hands as cold as ice. Xero quickly rolled one of her feet behind her attack and with all her weight, pushed against them, pushing the attacker in gray to the ground. Xero started to run after the one in brown.  
She was suddenly stopped as her attacked grabbed onto her foot and as if by magic froze it to the ground in a block of ice.  
Xero's attacker was quickly back on their feet, ready to flee.  
Xero quickly pulled out her flamethrower and freed her foot. She then attacked a grappling hook (courtesy of her utility belt) and shot it at her opponent's feet before she could escape.  
Xero's opponent fell to the floor, into the murky water.  
Xero quickly ran to the end of the line until it suddenly went limp. Xero quickly pulled the end to herself only to see that it was cut. She looked around, her opponent nowhere to be seen. Xero looked around frantically, her eyes darting back and forth, the sound of splashes surrounding her. To Xero's unawareness, a figure cloaked in gray rose from the sewer water behind her.  
The figure was suddenly on Xero's back pushing all of its weight down on her, Xero's face coming closer and closer to the murky water. At that moment Xero looked into the murky water and saw her attacker. A woman around her age, with snow-white hair and crystal clear eyes.  
"Please," Xero pleaded with her attacker, "let me take him back. He's injured. I can lose anyone else again. I've lost too many already."  
The attacker suddenly stopped, Xero's pleas appearing to strike a chord. "Who have you ever lost," the voice said coldly, devoid of compassion.  
"My parents. They left me when I was 7. They never came back," Xero said, a few tears sliding off her face and into the murky water.  
The attacker was looking at the murky water now. Her glances not on Xero, but to herself, the thought of what she was doing suddenly striking her. "What am I doing," she whispered to herself. All the pent up rage unleashed on an undeserving, standard… human.  
The attacker suddenly moved off of Xero. Rage, anger, even fear was all along across her face.  
Xero turned to look at her.  
Xero's attacker shook her head, an idea, a bad one at that, formed within her head. "Your modern medical technology can't save him. We can."  
Xeros attacker suddenly extended out her cold hand, "I can't believe I am offering you this, but if you come with me peacefully I can help you get to your friend.  
Xero looked at her attacker's hand, and like jumping into a dark sewer system or fighting an opponent with magic, Xero didn't hesitate. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

Xero's attacker pulled on the chain connected to the cuffs that were now wrapped and restraining Xero's hands. She continued to lead them further and further into the sewers.  
"So," Xero said unhappy, "what do I call you?"  
"Shut up," the former attacker said.  
Suddenly Xero's communicator ring went off.  
The attacker looked startled. "Who is that? What did you do?"  
Xero remained calm. "It's my communicator. I'm going to answer it."  
"You say anything about where you are and you can forget about seeing your partner again," she threatened.  
Xero just shook her head in understanding and answered the communicator. "Agent Xero here."  
"Mrs. Whitman here. I just got a notification that an MEV was sent to your location. But neither you nor your partner was at the location. Care to explain?"  
"Oh, Zero is just a little sick, the long day has worn him down. Nothing to worry about. If anything he was just messing with me by pretending to be sick."  
Mrs. Whitman sounded unamused. "Remember agent. No more mistakes. Using Modifyers resources to play games is teetering along that line."  
"Don't worry, it won't happen again," Xero said reassuringly. " I'm going to get him back."  
Mrs. Whitman didn't say anything else as she hung up.  
Xero looked at her communicator ring for a moment before turning to her attacker. "I did as you asked. Now take me to my friend."  
Xero's attacker looked at her for a moment and nodded. "We're almost there."  
"And where is there?"  
The attacker lead Xero toward a large pipe opening. "Welcome to Redemption, an underground city under your own Forgo City."  
Xero looked at the brightly lit underground city, old buildings were pieced together by any means possible. Down on the streets below Xero saw creatures that were as large as regular people, and to some extent, looked like regular people. But many had what looked like hybridized features such as scales, fur or feathers. Some looked like oversized bipedal animals.  
Xero's attacker looked at her again. "My name is officer Copo Nieve. I am part of an organization known as the MPC (Mutant protection Corp). We work around the clock to foil the schemes of any wrongdoers within this town. And you and your friend are under arrest."


End file.
